


Too Comfortable

by hibiren



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Banter, Feelings, Ficlet, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Reno and Rude decide to have movie night even though they end up not really paying attention to the TV for long.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Too Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post a small something that I'd written the other day. I love these two so much, I'm glad we get to see them back in the spotlight with 7R, I missed them!

It didn’t take much.

It started when they’d decided to watch a movie; something terrible that Reno had picked up on his way home from a snack run. Of course that meant he grabbed the movie and forgot half of the list of what he was _actually_ supposed to be buying, but the description on the back of the box made Rude shrug off the forgotten food in favor of something significantly less tasteful. His only additional comment was, _this better be worth it._

“What is this crap?” Rude mumbled, glancing to Reno who just shrugged as he tossed another piece of popcorn into his mouth.

“Beats me, man, but at least the jokes’re kinda funny. This acting, though. Yikes.”

“Guess we don’t agree on ‘funny.’ This is garbage.”

“Okay, yeah, you’re right.”

They went back and forth for a while longer, trying to drown out the awful acting with some quality banter of their own. As they went at it Reno scooted closer, then closer, until his head was on Rude’s lap and he wasn’t even looking at the TV anymore.

Rude cleared his throat, brushed a piece of lint off of his shirt. Anything to keep his hands busy. Anything to keep him from visibly fidgeting.

“…What? Was my joke that bad?” Reno asked suddenly, turning his head. A hint of discomfort reflected in his seaglass gaze even though he tried to brush it off as nothing, glancing away immediately when Rude’s eyes met his. “You’re acting kinda off, partner.”

_Partner._

If only Reno knew. If only Rude could bring himself to say those three impossible words. Rude could fill a book with all the “if’s” that redhead brought along with him when he’d moved in.

It started as an informal thing of Reno’s, to call him “partner.” A running joke, if anything. As time passed, as they learned each other, got used to each other, saw the best and worst of each other, Rude wondered if his relationship with Reno would ever be more than a sideways-thrown “hey, partner” and that damn smile of his. Because gods, he wished it would be more.

“You wanna forget the movie? Call it a night?” suggested Rude, praying his deflection wasn’t too obvious. “You look tired.”

“Yeah, too tired to get off the damn couch,” Reno yawned, “think ‘m gonna sleep here for the night.”

Rude was stuck; should he get up and go to the bedroom - leave Reno out on the couch alone so he could sleep? Or stay, not disturb him, and fall asleep there together? He _was_ pretty comfortable -

Maybe too comfortable.

It took a half-awake noise from Reno to realize that he’d started combing his fingers through Reno’s ponytail, running his hand through the soft red hair and over his back at the same time. When Rude flinched and moved his hand away, more than ready to make up an excuse about something in his hair, Reno muttered in a sleepy drawl,

“Mm… feels nice… don’t stop.”

Damn that redhead, for making Rude admit to himself that for once he was _flustered._

“Get some sleep, Reno.”

“Yeah, yeah… g’night, partner… love ya.”

“I - ” Rude paused, trying to swallow back his pounding heart as it threatened to leap up his throat and expose him for the love-struck fool he really was. Instead he just kept moving his hand over Reno’s hair, down the length of his back, using the repetitive motion like a mantra to keep himself calm. Hopefully Reno was too far gone to notice that his hand was trembling. “I… love you too. ‘Night, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna keep up with me on twitter, you can find me there as [duskynebula](https://twitter.com/duskynebula)! I share NSFW fic/art there too though sometimes so you've been warned u v u I hope to have more writing done soon, but I've been really busy with long-term projects aahh


End file.
